


Avatar Duties

by notyeravgnerd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humor, Korrasami is Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyeravgnerd/pseuds/notyeravgnerd
Summary: Asami helps Korra write a letter. Korra helps Asami out of her clothes. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is Post-Unalaq, but Korrasami-wise, post-Kuvira, if that makes sense. Red Lotus and Kuvira never happened and the Air Nation is slowly rebuilding itself.
> 
> This is my first fic on Ao3. All errors mine.

 

**i**

It is a slow day at Future Industries so Asami decides to drop by the Air Temple Island to see Korra. She hasn't seen her in a week, and besides, the crisp autumn air is a welcome respite from the stifling atmosphere inside the factory, which was thick with welding fumes, sweat and the tang of red-hot metal; not that Asami does not feel at home there. She waves towards her deputy, and with a nod of his head, he understands that he is in-charge for the day.

She gets on her motorcycle, forgoing her helmet to feel the wind, rich with the scent of apples, on her face. Her dark hair whips out behind her like a silky flag and she regrets for a moment that she hadn't bothered to bunch it up in a ponytail. But then Korra always liked it loose. Liked to have something to hold onto when Asami is down on her knees and between Korra's legs, short nails digging into her scalp—

Asami cut the thought out as she feels a mild steering below her stomach, and she notices how tight she is gripping the motorcycle with her thighs. The sensation is not unpleasant, and she drives faster and with more urgency towards the harbor.

**ii**

It is nearly noon by the time she reaches the island on her motorboat. She could see Ikki, Meelo and a few other Airbenders racing against each other in the sand atop their air scooters. She briefly wishes that the spirits had granted her airbending powers as well, and she remembers mentioning it to Korra who just said she'd be too perfect if that's the case, and she might even be out of the Avatar's league.

"Flatterer," she had said. Korra's praises never fail to warm up her insides and though she'd never admit it to anyone, she is really pleased with herself. If her ego were a cat, it would be purring contentedly now.

Meelo abandons his air scooter and proceeds to run around barefoot on the sand. However, the forgotten ball of wind was allowed to run off as well, wreaking minor havoc on the beach. This earns him a disapproving glare from his sister, but the latter's face quickly brightens up when she sees Asami.

"You're just in time for lunch! Come, have lunch with us! Will you be having lunch with us?" comes Ikki's excited and breathless chatter.

"How have you been, kids?"

"We missed you, 'Sami!" Meelo says at the top of his voice, not to be outdone, and quickly attaches himself onto her leg. She pats him on the top of his shaved head.

"We're great, we've been busy training new Airbenders!"

"It's so cool being able to yell at older people!"

"Meelo, be nice."

"What?! You enjoy bossing them around too!" He detaches himself from Asami's leg and stomps off towards the fledgling Air nomads, barking orders in his shrill kid voice. Ikki shakes her head slowly, looking resigned.

"He'll be a lot scarier than Dad when he grows up."

"What do you mean? Tenzin is nice."

"You should've seen the way he was with Korra. I didn't know Dad could yell so much."

Classic Korra. "Well, the Avatar is quite a handful."

"I've never seen Dad's face so red. It's the same color as his robes." Both of them laugh.

Ikki takes her hand and leads her towards Tenzin's abode, where Korra also holds office on the top floor. She greets Pema when she sees her, knows that she's here to see the Avatar. Ikki breaks off from her to play with her baby brother Rohan, who is busy nibbling on the head of a stuffed polar bear dog.

"You go on upstairs. Opal and Bolin are with her," Pema says with a smile, going the other way towards the kitchens. "I'll just send Ikki up to get you when lunch is ready."

"Thanks a lot, Pema!"

She bounds up the stairs, long legs taking the steps two at a time. She was panting by the time she reaches the door to Korra's office but it is shortly evident why the trek is all worth it.

The glass walls at the top provide a breath-taking view of Yue Bay under the watchful gaze of Avatar Aang's statue, a striking white against the sparkling blue waters. A flock of seagulls come to roost at the Avatar's marble hand. Even when he is gone from the world, he is still well-liked by living creatures, a testament to his pacifist nature.

This view is a hundredfold better than the one that can be seen on her penthouse in the heart of Republic City.

**iii**

When Korra is bored, Asami knows she finds really creative ways to sit.

Korra is definitely so bored she is balancing a pen on the tip of her nose, booted feet crossed and resting on the clunky typewriter on the center of the desk, her chair balanced precariously on two legs.

"Asami!" Bolin says brightly, off to her left.

A panicked yelp, and Asami braces herself for the crash, but Korra successfully rights herself, blushing furiously in her peripheral vision. Asami tries  _really_ hard not to laugh.

_Adorable klutz—_

Her thoughts are abruptly interrupted by Bolin engulfing her in a warm, bear hug.

"Slow down, Bolin, you're choking her," Korra admonishes from her desk.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Bolin says somewhere below her neck, his face mushed against her collarbone. "Damn, Asami you've grown taller."

"Hi, Asami," Opal calls out from her own desk, pausing a bit in her typing. She smiles briefly and then narrows her eyes in concentration as she turns back to her task.

"You've grown chubbier."

"Aww you hurt my feelings!"

"Opal feeding you well?" He nods against her.

"Hey, hey, hey! You've filled your monthly Asami hug quota. I daresay you're good to go for the rest of the year. Time to let go of my woman, Bolin." Korra squints her eyes and glares daggers at him. This draws a giggle out of Asami.

He lets go of her, cheeks a little pink, looking sheepish. "It was nice to see you, Asami."

"You too, Bolin."

He returns to whatever he was doing (memorizing his lines, apparent from the script pages scattered on the table) and Asami turns to Korra, who had crossed the room in three strides to get to her.

"It's been so long. I'm sorry I was so busy." She had just come from a three-day trip to the Fire Nation for the inauguration of their new factory there.

"Too long." Korra feigns annoyance. Asami leans down slightly and kisses her on the cheek. Korra melts. Asami chuckles.

"You make it too easy for me," Asami says, scrunching her nose at Korra. "How have you been?"

"Work-wise? Not too good. I could just about burn everything." Korra walks back to her desk piled high with paperwork. Asami follows. "Opal's been helping me. This whole business with the new Airbenders got everyone's hands full."

 _But she still has the time to play around with her pen,_  Asami sighs inwardly. Korra is such a kid sometimes, and even if that's what Asami loves about her, she cannot deny that it can be detrimental.

"Just tell me if I could help with anything."

Korra sits back down and slams face-first against the typewriter. Asami looks on, horrified. Korra's voice comes up muffled. "I also can't figure out this thing. Opal's been teaching me but I'm no good. Water tribe country bumpkin."

"Shush, you're not a country bumpkin." Asami's not a willing attendee to the Korra pity party especially after she had just seen her wasting her time earlier instead of trying to learn how to use the damn thing.

"I need you to teach me." She turns her head and looks at Asami sideways with her big, blue eyes. It is Asami's turn to melt.

"Of course, sweetie. Speaking of which, have you written to the Earth Queen about the Airbenders?"

Korra groans. "That completely slipped my mind. I may have written around two paragraphs some days ago."

"How 'bout I help finish it? It will be a great practice for you as well."

Korra's face brightens. "You really are the best, Asami. Hang on, let me find it." She scrounges around the desk for her unfinished letter while Asami loads a blank one onto the typewriter.

She hands Asami the letter when she does. Asami's eyebrows crease. "You may have to rewrite this, Korra."

"What?! I worked my ass off on that one!" She swipes it from Asami, takes one glance at it. "Ugh, you're right. Starting a letter with ' _Dear Earth Queen'_  sounds really bad."

"Here, let me show you." Asami bends down beside her and starts typing on the machine. With a smirk, she notes that Korra looks on appreciatively at her rear when she does so. "Pay attention, Korra."

She types: _Dear Esteemed Queen Hou Ting,_

She sees Korra's head whip around towards the typewriter when the  _clack-clack_ of the keys goes silent. She could behave like a teenage boy sometimes, Asami notes ruefully.

"You're not paying attention," she says sternly.

"But there must be a  _thousand_  keys in there!"

"You could bend five elements Korra, this is a walk in the park."

"Yes, but I wasn't born with it!"

"No one comes out of their mother's womb knowing how to type—"

"I wish I could just slug it out with the Earth Queen—"

"Jeez Korra, you can't fight your way out of everything."

"I know! That's why I was  _wishing!_ "

Asami sighs.

"I have writer's block." Korra puts her head in her hands, musses up her already messy hair. "I hate Unalaq. If he hadn't cut me off from my past lives, I could've summoned Aang, or—or, Yangchen, she's probably a great writer—"

"Such abuse of power. Why don't you call on Raava while you're at it, huh? Tenzin will fume when he hears about this."

Korra groans.

"Fine, then. I'll dictate. You type."

Silence. Korra suddenly perks up. "Nah. Writer's block cleared. I will dictate.  _You_ type."

Asami has an inkling why Korra suddenly changed tact.

Korra clears her throat and speaks in the 'official' voice she sometimes adopts. "In light of the recent developments between our world and the—uh, the—"

Asami turns to give her a withering look. Sure enough, she is distracted by Asami's generous behind. "Wipe your drool off first so you could speak properly."

Bolin gives a little cough, turns his green eyes away meaningfully. Asami had completely forgotten that he and Opal are in the room with them. Asami looks around for another chair to sit so Korra won't be distracted but finds none. She sits on Korra's lap instead. At least she won't be able to see anything but hair.

"Let's start over again."

" _In light of the recent developments between our world and the spirit world_ —"

It turns out that sitting on Korra's lap is a worse idea than the first. Why? Because wandering hands. Inside her jacket. Now, Asami is the one distracted.

Korra's fingers find the edge of her bra. Fiddles with the stitching. Slips a finger in. A nipple burns at the touch and perks up immediately.

_Has it been that long?_

Korra prattles on but Asami can no longer concentrate.

"Why did you stop?" Korra asks innocently. Her grin is one that can only be described as shit-eating as her hands roam underneath Asami’s jacket. One hand is full-on cupping her breast now and Asami swallows hard. Opal and Bolin looks up and Asami successfully keeps a blank face to ease their suspicions.

"As I was saying,  _in light…blah, blah, blah… spirit world, now possible for the Air Nation… blah, blah, blah. It would be in everyone's_ — you got any of that? Hang on, let me try—"

Clack. Clack. Clack. Korra is typing with one hand.

_I wany_

Irritated groan.

"You want me to type that for you?" Asami offers. The hand on her breast continues its exploration.

Korra glares at her. Asami nearly jumps at the hunger she sees there.

More slow clacking. A nipple is pinched. Asami has to bite her tongue to keep from gasping _. I want to fo_

Korra swears under her breath. Asami swears under hers.

_I want to do you now_

Asami shoves her hand away and takes over on the typewriter. "You're learning fast!" she adds, to allay whatever suspicions the other two may have.

_stop fucking with me and let's get on with the_

_want fuck u now_

Korra nips at her neck. Urgent. Demanding. Her hand trails down towards Asami's abs.

_lets finish this first_

Asami finds her resolve start to break as Korra toys with the waistband of her pants. She feels her belt getting unbuckled.

_no_

_why so thirsty_

_u gone for 1 wk_

_Ikki will call us down to lunch soon_

Korra clears her throat again. The other couple looks at her expectantly. "I think it's time for lunch. Ikki will be coming up shortly, so you may as well go on ahead to spare the poor girl's legs the climb up here."

"Asami, you coming?" Bolin asks innocently.

Korra smirks. "Oh, she is." Asami feels her face heat up.

Dense as always, Bolin misses the double entendre as he steps out with Opal.

"W-we'll just finish the letter and then head out to join you. We're nearly done." Asami couldn't keep the stammer out of her voice this time because Korra's hand is now jammed into her pants. To her embarrassment, she notes that the tips of Opal's ears are red. Korra's games surely aren't sailing right over her head. She hurriedly closes the door behind her and Asami nearly falls off Korra's lap as she stands up abruptly to clear the desk with airbending.

Papers go flying and the typewriter is shoved away towards the edge. Asami catches it in time before it falls off, its slide arrested by its own weight.

"I've always wanted to do—," Korra says through gritted teeth, her brown skin flushed and blue eyes suffused with desire that they're almost black. "—you, on my desk." Muscular arms shove Asami against the desk. Korra's hot breaths ghost against her nape before peppering kisses on her skin there, sending a pleasant shiver down Asami's spine where it pools in the gathering warmth between her legs.

Korra's fingers find her center, parts the folds, dips a finger in. "Hmmm. Someone's excited," Korra says in  _that_  voice. Her bedroom voice. Asami's hip bucks against hers involuntarily, drawing a chuckle from the shorter woman.

"Stop talking," she snarls, struggling to contain herself. She wants to turn around so badly and crush her mouth against Korra to shut her up.

"Of all days, why did you have to wear pants today?" Korra's right hand struggles with the buttons on her trousers. Asami helps her out, twists around and smashes her lips against her. The kiss is hot, messy, open-mouthed and Korra's gasp at the initial contact quickly turns into a moan. Asami admires her single-minded concentration at getting her pants off though because the next second, it is bunched up on top of her ankle-high boots. Korra breaks off the kiss, smirks triumphantly and stares with naked hunger.

Asami, slightly embarrassed, kisses her again, all raw and teeth and tongue and Korra forgets herself for a second. Asami grabs the opportunity to hike the other girl's shirt up but muscular arms prevent her from doing so.

"I. Am. Doing. You." Korra kisses her as the buttons of her Future Industries jacket come undone one by one. When it is finally open at the middle, Korra gasps at the defined contour of her abs. She shakes herself off from the brief trance and tears off Asami's underwear. She marvels at the sight as well and Asami feels exposed. Rightly so.

"No fair," Asami whines, her voice rising in pitch as Korra's mouth latches on a pink nipple. And starts suckling.  _It really has been that long_. Her other hand is busy teasing Asami, skimming over the dark curls there coaxing another whine from her throat. "You're killing me." She could only grip the edge of the desk with both hands, knuckles white against the wood.

"Am not," Korra mumbles against her breast, warm breath sending pleasurable shivers all over Asami's body. She turns her attention to the other breast, nipple sliding out of her mouth in a wet pop, and exposed to the air, it is probably even more rigid than before. Asami could only gasp in response, her eyes involuntarily shut tight from Korra's ministrations.

"P-put your fingers in-inside," she moans, grabbing at Korra's wrist and shoving it into her sopping wet center where her body is craving contact the most. A tentative index finger brushes against her clit and Asami's whole body shudders in expectation. "I need you, Korra, damn it."

She gets more than she bargained for when Korra bites down on her nipple and abruptly shoves a finger in. She nearly screams from the sudden jolt of pleasure, and then it's gone. Korra is gone and she is left there, leaning back against the desk. Exposed. Just like that.

She opens her eyes suddenly, a hundred curses ready on her tongue—

—when Korra's tongue makes contact with the liquid heat of her center. Asami finds herself nearly drowning in waves of ecstasy and she could only gasp and moan as she rides out every stroke of Korra's tongue against her, against her whole being. One finger easily slides in. And out. And back again, in what Asami wishes is a never-ending cycle of pleasure.

Asami is not known to worship any deity, when her lover is probably the closest thing to a goddess in this world; but all she could say, all she could think is:

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod_

She brings her knees up and rests a foot on Korra's thick shoulder while her hand finds purchase in the brown head of hair bobbing up and down between her legs.

_ohgodohgodohgodohgod_

There is a tentative knock on the door. Both of them freeze. Asami nearly cries in desperation as she immediately misses the warmth of Korra's tongue on her. She doesn't take out her finger though and for that Asami is infinitely grateful.

"Avatar Korra, here is the report from the Ba Sing Se that you asked for."

In her mind Asami is actively cursing whoever it is behind that door. Including his descendants.

It is a few heartbeats before Korra finds her voice. "J-just shove it under the door."

Both of them are still as they hear the attendant struggle to fit the stack of papers into the gap between the door and the floor.

"It is too thick, Avatar Korra. I'll just come in—"

"No!" Korra and Asami both say at the same time. Asami chances a glance down at Korra, and she sees that her right hand is ready to blast air should the attendant push the door open.

But it doesn't happen, of course.

The reply that comes is flustered as realization sets in. "A-alright then. I-I'll just bring i-it in later."

They hear hurried footsteps echo away from outside the office.

Korra mutters something like 'Finally' from the back of her throat and dives in again each stroke sending Asami closer and closer to the edge like they weren't so rudely interrupted.

For a brief moment Asami wonders whether a thousand lifetimes' worth of sexual knowledge is passed down from one Avatar to another that is why Korra is so fucking good, no, so good at fucking—

And she is left to wonder no more because it feels like the stars are exploding behind her eyes and she wants this moment to stretch into infinity and she's crying out and gasping and moaning and breathing Korra's name and she holds her and everything is good and her chest swells with love and happiness and she just wants to burst open and fill the world with butterflies for some absurd reason.

Korra collapses on top of her sweaty chest, still fully clothed and all, and the soft fur lining of her clothing feels so comfortable.

"That was…damn" Asami breathes, at a loss for words.

Korra laughs a little and crawls up to give her a gentle kiss on the nose. Not contented with that, Asami tilts her chin up and kisses Korra full on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And I missed you."

"Evidently."

They laugh together and just look straight into each other's eyes. Asami drowns in the deep blue of Korra's but somehow she knows she cannot die. Korra in turn, gets lost in her greens.

The moment is broken when they hear the patter of little feet on the stairs. Right, no doubt it's Ikki, dutifully calling them for lunch.

"Coming!" Asami yells, scrambling to make herself decent.

Korra scoffs, an eyebrow quirked. "I thought you already did!"

Asami narrows her eyes in mock annoyance. "You'll get what's coming to you later."

"I don't know what's coming but I do hope it's me."

"Do not test me, woman."

They fix themselves up as best they could, and hand in hand, they make their way down for lunch.

**iv**

"A letter, from the Avatar Korra." The Chief of the Dai Li hands a rolled-up parchment to Queen Hou Ting, daughter of Kuei and 53rd sovereign of the Earth Kingdom.

She rips the ribbon open with one gold-plated nail and unfurls the letter. She suspects the Avatar is writing about the Airbenders currently confined underneath the temple.

The change that takes place on her face is utterly fascinating to watch.

Her haughty expression turns incredulous, then furious until she's red in the face. She stops breathing from rage and turns as green as her robes. She is close to keeling over when she barks:

"SEND WORD TO THE GENERALS! WE MARCH TO REPUBLIC CITY AT ONCE!"

The Chief nearly stumbles away from Her Majesty's presence.

The Queen sinks down onto her throne and puts her head in her hand, still shaking with rage.

The offending letter, dropped at her feet, reads:

_"Dear Esteemed Queen Hou Ting,_

_In light of the recent developments between our world and the spirit world, it has given rise to a new generation of Air Benders. It is now possible for the Air Nation to rebuild itself. As citizens of four nations, united under one goal, it is in everyone's best interest_

_i wany_

_I want to fo_

_I want to do you now_

_stop fucking with me and let's get on with the_

_want fuck u now_

_lets finish this first_

_no_

_why so thirsty_

_u gone for 1 wk_

_Ikki will call us down to lunch soon_ _"_

 


End file.
